New York is Too Far Away
by Klaine-Lover-103
Summary: Blaine can't come to visit Kurt this weekend. Kurt is devastated, he just wants Blaine with him. He really misses him. A few surprises may change that though.


~Monday~

"I can't come this weekend." Blaine said sadly over the phone.

"Why not?" Kurt groaned.

"My dad." Blaine said knowing Kurt would know what he meant.

"UGG! But I have a great design for this dress!" Kurt whines.

"I know baby but do you want to try to convince him?" Blaine says. Blaine's father is not a very nice man. He has a huge problem with Blaine being gay and him visiting Kurt every weekend only makes him angrier.

"OK, but you better be at the airport to give me a hug when I'm back for your graduation. Got it Mister?" Kurt jokes.

"Of course sir. I love you Kurt." Blaine says.

"I love you too Blaine." Kurt said hanging up.

Kurt flopped on his bed. "Is something wrong Kurt?" Kyle, one of Kurt's roommates, asked. This year due to his college's expensive fees Kurt had to get some roommates. Kyle is at the same college as Kurt majoring in Law and Stacy, Kurt's other roommate, is getting a degree in Culinary Arts from DeVry, an online school. Blaine had helped Kurt pick out his roommates for "safety issues". It's so Kurt doesn't get a homophobic rooming with him. Or worse, another attractive gay guy.

"No. I'm just destined to spend the next few weeks away from Blaine." Kurt mopped.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad. At least I won't be stuck hearing your guys' noises all night. You really have to learn to be quiet." Kyle says.

Kurt blushes at the thought and says "I'll make sure to tell him you said that."

Blaine had chosen Kyle for three reasons. A) He has a girlfriend. B) He goes to the same collage as Kurt so, as Blaine put it "You'll have a friend!" and C) He's really funny. Stacy is another story. Kurt picked her. Blaine said she was too loud and "a diva" but Kurt convinced him he could handle himself. "Blaine! I'm the one that will be living with her! Not you! She reminds me of Mercedes! It would be nice to have a girl as a roommate. You know me." Kurt whined. "But she's straight _and_ single! What if she wants to kiss you or something!" Kurt looked at him with the puppy dog eyes Blaine couldn't resist. "OK fine! She can stay! But if you don't like her then I'll be taking the next flight out to kick her out myself." Blaine said, making Kurt laugh.

"So, why can't he come?" Kyle asks. "Family stuff." is all Kurt says. "That can be rough." Kyle says. "Will you two shut up I'm taking a test!" Stacy yells from the study .Kyle and Kurt broke out laughing. Stacy stomped into the room, gave them a mean look, then threw her arms in the air surrendering.

~That Saturday~

"Kurt!" Kyle yelled from the staircase right outside their apartment. It was 8 pm and Kurt was on the couch watching "Annie" with Stacy. "Yeah?" Kurt questioned when Kyle came into the living room. "You got this letter in the mail." he said handing Kurt the letter. Kurt opened the letter with a questioning look on his face. In the letter was an address. The letter read "Come to this address at 8:30 on Saturday the 7th. Reinhold Towers, 327 Southside." Kurt was puzzled. Why was he to go to this address? "It says I have to go to this address in a half an hour." Kurt says pulling his coat on. "Kyle can you come with, just in case?" Kurt asks." Sure. I could use a drive anyway." Kyle said, but his mind was racing with thoughts. He knew and he couldn't wait till Kurt did too.

~A Half An Hour Later~

"Let's go in." Kyle says. They had been waiting outside for 10 minutes, Kurt was wondering if someone was gonna meet him there or what. They pushed open the door to the big apartment building and up to the receptionist. "Room 327 please?" Kurt asks. "Yes just go up three floors and go down the right hallway. It's the seventh door to the left." she says. Kurt and Kyle follow the directions and Kurt knocks on the door. 'Just a minute!" someone yelled from inside. It sounded very familiar. Was that Wes? "No." Kurt quickly shook the thought away.

The door swung open and a male voice said "Can't a guy un-pack in peace?" a man says.

Kurt looks up to confirm his suspicions. Standing there, former Warbler, Kurt's friend, and looking just as he always does was Blaine.

"Blainey Bear!" Kurt screamed with joy. He jumped and kissed Blaine.

"That's just what I need. The first time I see my friend in two years and he's in a make out session." Wes says.

"Wes!" Kurt breaks away from Blaine and hugs him.

"Hey don't think about cheating on me Kurt, Wes has a girlfriend." Blaine warns playfully.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kurt asks.

"Don't forget me!" David yells coming into the room.

After all the hugs, introductions and kisses they settle into the living room.

"Blaine, what did you mean by un-packing earlier?" Kurt questions.

"Well... I'm moving to New York after graduation!" Blaine says, excitedly.

"Yep." Kyle says.

"Wait, you knew?" Kurt says narrowing his eyebrows.

"Uh, well, yeah. They needed someone to make sure you came and stuff! Stacy is such a blabber mouth that they couldn't trust her and so is Rachel." Kyle explains.

"So now that that's out of the way. Kurt and Blaine are gonna want to have some time to their self. So... They sleep at your house!" David yells pointing at Kyle.

Kurt and Blaine are busy rubbing noses and giving the occasional peck, so they don't hear. They are consumed in each other, and their love for each other.


End file.
